One Beer Too Many
by Sharpee
Summary: Two-Bit get's Ponyboy drunk. What is Darry going to say or do? How will Sodapop react? Rated T for mild language and spanking in future chapters. Don't like, don't read! I do not own the Outsiders! S.E Hinton does!
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost a year since Johnny and Dally died. It is quiet without them, even with the Steve and Two-Bit coming in and out of the house making as much commotion as they could.

I'm sitting on the couch with Two-Bit watching Mikey Mouse (what else would we be watching?), waiting for Darry and Sodapop to come home to try and convince Darry to let me go to a movie, or go to the lot or even to just in the yard and toss a football around. It felt like I had been waiting for 12 hours, but it had only been 2.

He told me not to leave the house today; I am grounded to the house for the weekend for getting an 'F' on one of my exams or something. He gave me this long lecture on how I have been letting my grades slip and that I better get a better grade next time or else he'll skin me. Like I've never heard that one before! I know he'd never actually do it.

"Common Pony! Darry will never even know if you leave the house! He won't be home for another 3 hours. You should be happy he picked up an extra shift, now you can sneak out and he won't even know!" Two-Bit smirked at me. He knows as well as I do that I would get caught some way or another.

"Two-Bit I'm not sneakin' out! I don't wanna risk Darry or Soda or Steve catching me. You don't gotta stay here all day, especially if you are just going to hassle me 'bout leaving."

"Well, I ain't got nothing better to do. But if I'm gonna be stuck here all day, I'm gonna go get me some beer. See ya in a bit Pone." And with that Two-Bit left. About an hour later he showed up with two six pack's and some chicks phone number.

He cracked open a beer, took a swig and offered me a sip. I sat there looking at the beer in his hand, contemplating having some. I know Darry will kill me if he found out I drank some beer, but like Two-Bit said...he won't be back for 2 hours now. Two-Bit sat there waving the beer infront of my face. I take it out of his hand, I'm not sure who is more surprised. Him, or me. I hesitate before I put the bottle to my lips and take a sip. I almost spit it out because it tastes awful, but I can't tell Two-Bit that. He would never stop crackin' jokes in my expense.

Much to my surprise, I keep drinking it. In fact, I finish it off along with 4 more. I can't believe that Two-Bit just let me drink them like they were Pepsi's, but he did. All of a sudden I really have to go to the bathroom. I stand up and before I take a step, I sit back down.

"Two-Bit, I feel a little weird, dizzy or something."

"Hey Ponyboy, sounds to me like you're drunk!" I laugh at how excited he is. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm laughing. But I keep laughing, it's like I can't stop. Right in the middle of my laughing fit, Soda ran into the house, Steve not far behind him screaming something about getting even. That makes me laugh even more.

"Awe shit! Pony, we gotta get this place cleaned up before Darry gets home. If Soda is here already that means Darry will be home any..." I don't hear what else Two-Bit had to say. My stomach starts feeling queasy and I feet like I'm going to get sick. I stand up, tripping over a couple of the empty bottles on the floor and ran to the bathroom. I fall to my knees and rest my arms on the toilet seat while the bitter taste of second hand beer and other liquids fill my mouth. Soda must have seen me rush to the bathroom because he follows me in and sits on the edge of the bathtub rubbing circles on my back.

"What's the matter Pone? Are you sick?" Soda sounds so concerned. I don't have the heart to tell him I'm drunk so I keep silent. Yes! I think I might get away with playing the "flu card"...nope, Two-Bit had to open his big mouth and tell Soda I'm drunk.

"PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS! What in the hell were you thinking?" Two-Bit chuckles at Soda's response. "And you Keith Matthews! What in the hell were you thinking giving Pony beer?" Soda never uses Two-Bit's real name, man he is pissed!

"S-sorry Sodapop, I dooon't know wha-" I slur, stopping to throw up some more.

"Shhh, don't say anything Pony. I know you're sorry. I'll go get you some water and some aspirin for the headache you will have later. Two-Bit, you and Steve better get outta here before Darry gets home, there's gonna be fireworks."

About 15 minutes later, when Darry walks in, my heart starts racing. I'm laying on the couch with a cold cloth of my forehead. Soda is in the kitchen making dinner; probably purple potatoes and green chicken or something like that. I don't really care though, I won't be eating. Darry takes one look at me and rushes to my side. He takes the cloth off of me and feels my forehead. He looks at me, clearly confused. I sit up...slowly. Guess I'll have to confess at some point or another so it may as well be now.

"Darry, I had few beers with Two-Bit today"

"How many is a few Ponyboy?" Darry said with his teeth clenched. His hands ball up into fists so tight his knuckles turn white.

"I dunno Darry, 5 or 6? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get drunk. I didn't even want to have a sip."

"Ponyboy, go to your room until I decide what I'm going to do with you." He sits down his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as I slowly get up and make my way to the room I share with my middle brother Soda. Darry is fuming and I haven't been this scared since Johnny killed that soc. I close the door behind me and flop onto the bed. I look at the clock, 5:07pm.

This was going to be a long night.

So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? This is my first fan-fic so go easy on me, but all reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Darry's Thoughts**

I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy. If he keeps acting like this, and slacking off in school, him and Soda will be put in a foster home so fast their heads will spin!

Grounding him isn't working...no, he stays home and gets drunk with Two-Bit! TWO-BIT! I'm going to kill that little prick next time I see him...letting Pony have 5 beers, hell even 1 beer! What was he thinking? Well, I've gotta do something. If I don't Ponyboy is going to think he can walk all over me and do whatever he wants. Maybe I'll ground him from TV and from reading anything except schoolwork. No, that doesn't make a strong enough point!

What would mom and dad do if they came home and Pony was drunk? I know when I got drunk for the first time at 16, dad turned me over his knee and gave me a lickin'. Same with Soda...he got one too. But dad's not here. And Pony would never forgive me if I laid him across my lap. No. I can't spank Ponyboy...can I?

**Soda's Thoughts/POV**

What colour should I make dinner? Hmmm maybe blue and green? Yeah! Sounds good.

Oh man, Darry is so pissed! I haven't seen him tense up like that in a real long time. I wonder what punishment he is going to give Pony...probably just ground him. Heh! Ponyboy's never gonna learn to finish your first sentence before committing another crime!

Oh...shit...Soda pay attention, you're burning the chicken! Oh well, guess it's really well done! Hahah! Maybe Two-Bit won't want to eat it and there will be leftovers for tomorrow night.

"Darry! Ponyboy! Dinner's ready!" I bring the green potatoes and burnt blue chicken to the table and set them near the bowl of corn. I take my seat and begin to serve the plates of food while I patiently wait for my 2 brothers.

**Pony's POV**

I look at the clock. It's 6:15...I must have dozed off or something. I don't feel dizzy anymore. I just have a really bad headache. Guess the aspirin didn't work too well eh Soda?

"Darry, can I come out to eat?"

"Yeah you can Pone...but then it's straight back to your room. Got it?"

"I got it. Thanks Dare."

I take my time getting off of my bed and make my way to the kitchen. I see that Soda has already put food on my plate...uh..yum? Burnt chicken...my favourite. I sit down and get the feeling that I should eat as fast as I can and go back to my room. Soda's the only one who talked the whole meal, telling us about his day at work. I finish my dinner and thank Soda for cooking. I make my way to the sink to start the dishes.

"Ponyboy, Soda is going to take care of the dishes tonight. Go back to your room. You can make it up to Sodapop tomorrow by doing the dishes alone."

"Okay." I trudge off to my room and shut the door behind me. I can faintly hear the conversation my brothers are having in the kitchen. I open my door very quietly so I can hear better.

"_What are you planning on doing Darry?"_

"_I don't know yet, I have a few things in mind but do you have any suggestions?"_

"_Nope...not one! I won't be held responsible for coming up with a punishment for Ponyboy. That's your job, Superman!"_

Damnit. At least I know that Soda would have gone a little easier on me. Common Soda! Just think of something...anything!

"_Remember how dad punished you and me for drinking when he caught us Soda?"_

"_Yep, couldn't sit for 3 days! Wait...Darry you're not thinking of spanking Pony are you?"_

NOO! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT BE SPANKED!

**Soda's POV**

"Yeah little buddy...I am thinking about it. I don't know what else to do. Grounding him isn't getting through to him, and I can't take away his books long enough for it to make an impact. He would hate me forever. I just don't have another choice Soda. You and I both lived through getting spanked and it's something I know I'll never forget. I think it's about time Pony got one too." Darry got up and put his dishes in the sink. He leaned against the counter looking at me.

"No! Darry you can't spank him. He'll run away again! Remember the last time you hit him?" The thought of Darry hitting my baby brother sent chills down my spine. I could feel my eyes starting to burn and a lump starting to grow in my throat when I remembered that night.

"This is different Soda. I am completely calm now and I am under control. Plus, I can and will take the time to explain to Pony why he is being spanked."

"But Darry! What if he thinks you are abusing him...like Johnny's dad did to Johnny?" I was panicking now.

"He won't. Johnny's dad was a drunk. He BEAT Johnny out of anger and hatred. I am going to SPANK Pony out of love and fear of what he will do next. There is a huge difference." Darry started to make his way out of the kitchen, stopping at the table to take the last sip of his milk.

"You can't Darry! I won't let you!" I got infront of the door to the kitchen and stood my ground. I was going to do everything in my power to stop my older brother from going into the room I shared with my brother and spanking him.

**Pony's POV**

Oh no. Soda is going to do something stupid! I guess I do deserve a spanking, but I don't want one...they fricking hurt! I've had one before...from mom though. Never from dad. I stole a few pieces of candy from the grocery store and when my mom found out I lied about where I had got it from (I told her that Johnny had given it to me) she made me bend over right in the middle of the living room and gave me 9 licks...one for each year I was born.

"Sodapop, you have no choice in the matter. Move out of my way." I could tell Darry was becoming irritated.

"NO!" Oh my gosh, what are you doing Soda? You know this is just going to make Darry even madder. I ran out of my room and saw that Sodpop was blocking the entrance to the living room from the kitchen. He was trying to stop Darry from coming into our room.

"Soda, get out of my way or I will skin you too." He just glared at him. I know he is serious.

"Sodapop, please move so Darry won't spank you. I can't bear it if you got punished on my expense. Just let him come and punish me. I want to get it done and over with." Soda whips his head around to find me standing behind him. With Soda's guard down, Darry shoots past him, grabs me by the elbow and leads me into our bedroom. I can hear the turning of the lock and my heart sinks. He is actually going to spank me.

**Darry's POV**

Shit. I never thought this one through. How am I going to spank Ponyboy? He looks so small right now. Sort of like Johnny did after his dad beat him. I feel horrible for even thinking of this punishment but it needs to be done!

"Okay Ponyboy, so you know you are going to be spanked, am I correct?"

"Please don't Darry! I'll never do it again! I swear I won't! I was just trying to be strong for Soda back there! I really don't want to be spanked! Please don't!" Pony is pleading with me, backing himself into a corner. His eyes are starting to tear up and his face is getting red.

"Ponyboy, I have to spank you. And the less you struggle with me, the easier I will go on you. Got it?" I reach around and take hold of the back of Pony's neck. I lead him over to the bed and I sit down.

_Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Pony's POV**

Darry is sitting on my bed, he looks at me and pulls me closer.

"Ponyboy, you know I love you. This is for your own good. Pull down your jeans and bend over my knee Pony."

I slowly undo my jeans and pull them down to my knees. Then, I don't move.

"Pony, I am going to count to three. At three, you best be over my knee. One."

"Darry, please"

"Two."

"No!"

"Three. I warned you Pony." And with that Darry grabs my elbow and forces me over his left knee. My head and upper body are supported by the bed I share with Sodapop. I try to stand up but Darry's grip on me is too strong. He places his left hand on my back and rubs it gently. I'm glad he does because it helps me relax a little bit and lets me know he still cares enough to make sure I'm comfortable. I am still struggling.

"Alright, I'm going to give you 20 licks over your underwear Pony. 1 for year you have been alive, and 1 for each of the beers you drank." I squirm after I hear this.

"Darry, please! I promise I'll never ever drink again in my life! Just don't spank me Darry! Please! I'll be a better brother!" SMACK his strong hand lands on my bottom. "Ahh shit Darry! It will be like I don't even live here!" SMACK "Ow! I'll stay in my room until I'm 35! Just don't spank me anymore Darry!"

**Soda's POV**

My baby brother is on the other side of this door, laying across my big brothers lap being spanked and I can't do a thing about it. I slam my fist into the door over and over again, trying to get Darry to open it. It's not working.

Every crack of Darry's hand and every cry of pain I hear from Ponyboy sends shocks through my chest. All I want to do is go in there and stop Darry, pull Pony onto my lap and hold him. I just want to tell him it's going to be okay and no one will hurt him again, but I'm being held back by this damn door! I can't even get in from the window unless I break it.

I yell at Darry and tell him he is a bastard. Then I try begging and pleading with him to stop. You would think I am the one getting spanked...the way I am carrying on and pleading. With nothing else left to do, I sink to the floor, resting my head against the door, wiping my tear stained cheeks.

**Darry's POV**

SMACK "Owww!"

He's trying to hold back his sobs, and I am trying to hold back mine. My heart is breaking everytime he asks me to stop. I want to so bad, but I can't. That wouldn't teach Pony anything except that his brother is a big softy.

SMACK "Darrryy! Stop! Please!" His eyes are betraying him though. I can hear Sodapop on the other side of the door, crying just as hard, maybe even harder than Pony.

Hot tears are streaming down Pony's face, landing in a pool on the bed. SMACK. His hand races to his stinging butt, trying to protect it.

I take his hand and pin it behind his back, not taking any more than a second before resuming his punishment. I spank him 14 more times, during which Pony is begging me to stop, crying, pleading and even bargaining.

SMACK. "It's done Pony. It's over." I tell him as I rub circles onto his back trying to calm the sobs racking from his chest. "Shhhh. It's okay baby. It's okay Pony."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pony's POV**

I am beginning to think Darry is never going to stop spanking me when he tells me it's over. I don't want to move, unless it is to sit up and be held by one of my brothers. I am too scared to move. Too scared it is going to hurt to. Darry warns me that he is going to help me stand up. I brace myself for pain and surprisingly it just stings a little. I guess it helps that Darry's strong arms lifted me into a standing position.

"Do you want to put your jeans back on Pony, or leave them off?"

"I wanna leave them off. I'm so s..sorry Darry." I sob. He pulls me into his loving arms, wrapping me in his muscular frame, shushing me. I kick off my jeans and stay there, allowing Darry to hold me. Even though Darry is the one who just skinned me, all I want to do is hug him. I feel horrible about my behaviour in the last little while, about letting my grades slip and about drinking. I don't know how long we stand there, I soak his shirt with the salty water that is slipping from my face.

I think it's only been minutes but I ask him to let Soda in. He kisses the top of my head "I love you little buddy" he says, using Soda's nickname, and lets me go. He unlocks the door, looks back at me and walks out of the room. Soda runs into the room and practically tackles me into his warm embrace.

We let go of each other and I go and lay down on my side of the bed. Sobs are still coming from my chest, but I am not crying anymore. I feel Sodapop cover me up with the blankets on our bed and then crawl in beside me. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep.

**Darry's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I spanked my littlest brother. The brother I am supposed to protect. Not the brother I am supposed to harm. I sit down in my arm chair and let the tears fall from my eyes. Usually I would be afraid that one of the gang would come barging in, but I don't really care.

Things have gotten really quiet in Pony and Soda's room. I sneak in into their room to see the two of them passed out on the bed, Soda's arms wrapped so tightly around Pony that I don't think a tornado could tear them apart. I wish I could share that bond with my brothers. I glance at the clock on the night table. It's on 7:30pm, but I'm so exhausted after the nights events I decide to turn off all the lights and crawl into my own bed.

**Soda's POV**

I woke up to the familiar, unpleasant sound of Pony screaming. He was having another nightmare. I gently put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. Quietly I called out his name, telling him it's going to be okay. It's 2am and I don't want wake up Darry. We have all had a rough day and Darry needs his sleep.

Pony finally wakes up, looks at me and bursts into tears. He grabs onto my shirt and pulls his face into my chest. I have no idea what has made him so upset, but I know that I have to calm him down – to let him just cry until he feels better.

**Pony's POV**

I am clinging to Soda for dear life. When I woke up and realize that it was just a dream I couldn't help but be so relieved that I couldn't stop crying. I'm such a bawl baby today. Usually I can't remember my nightmares. I usually just wake up screaming or being shaken by Soda or Darry. But this time I remembered. I must have woken Darry up with my screaming because he walks into the room. I bury my face deeper into Soda's shirt.

"Soda! Get him out of here! Pleeasse Soda!" I beg quietly. Soda heard how desperate I was to get Darry out of the room and he told Darry very gently to go back to bed, saying he could take care of me.

"Okay Pone. What's going on? Why did you beg me to get rid of Darry?" He sounds worried.

"He...he..he's gonna beat me. He's gonna beat me till I can't breathe. Just like Johnny's dad did to Johnny. Da...Darry hates me Soda. He don't love me anymore. He just don't love me Soda." I just keep repeating that over and over.

"Ponyboy Micheal Curtis. How can you even say that? Darry would never harm you like that! He loves you so much, I can't even think of the words to explain how much he loves you."

"Thenn...then why did he s..spank me? Why couldn't, why couldn't he just ground me or something? He just wanted to hit me! He doesn't love me, I know he doesn't! He would rather me be dead! And that way he don't haveta put up with me!" I am crying so hard that I can barely breathe, I move closer to Soda and tighten my grip on his pajama shirt. Soda doesn't wait for me to calm down before he moves into a half sitting position and begins to rip into me.

"DON'T LET ME EVER HEAR YOU TALKING LIKE THAT AGAIN PONYBOY!" He waves his finger in my face and I flinch back a little. "NO ONE WANTS YOU DEAD! NOT EVEN STEVE WOULD WISH THAT ABOUT YOU!" I cringe at his sudden change in mood and voice and this makes all the pain I feel 20 times worse. He has never yelled at me like that before and it scares me. Now both my brothers hate me. He sees the fear and hurt that are plastered on my face and he immediately pulls me into him and begins to whisper. "Oh Pone! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lose it like that! Darry...well he spanked you BECAUSE he loves you. He doesn't wanna see you or me put in a boys home. He wants to keep us in line...you know, the straight and narrow. Darry is just trying to protect you from everything Pony. He doesn't realize that it's not possible to do that, but he is trying his best. I'll bet ya my life that Darry bawled like a baby after he left this room. He just wanted to bring you back to reality. To make you realize that you need to smarten up and start doing better in school, and not get drunk when you're grounded. Ya dig?" I nodd my head.

"Yeah, I dig Soda. I'm sorry I said all that. I love you Pepsi-Cola." And I do get it. I understand Darry's reasoning for spanking me. I realize the pain I have caused him and that when I pushed him away 15 minutes ago, I should have been pulling him closer.

I hop out of my bed with full intentions of going to Darry's room to apologize for pushing him away, but I don't even have to go that far. I open my bedroom door to find Darry standing there, tears staining his tough cheeks. He wraps me in a hug, Soda joining in not wanting to miss out and for the first time since mom and dad died, I feel like we are going to be okay.

"Pony, if I knew that a spanking would have given you nightmares, I would have rethought your punishment! I'm sorry I scared you so much you thought I hated you and didn't love you! I love you and Soda so much it hurts! If anything ever happened to either of you, I don't know what I would do! And I guess that is why im so strict and want you to do good in school."

"It's okay Darry, I deserved it. You probably shouldn't have been so easy on me either. But thank you. And it aint your fault I get nightmares. It's just my over active imagination! I love you Superman."

"I love you too baby."

**K...re-wrote some of the last part! Let me know what you think and should I write more or leave it as is?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks!**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, love your thoughts and opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darry's POV**

When I release my little brothers from my tight grip, I realize that I am no longer as tired as I should be, probably shouldn't have gone to bed so early.

"You guys tired?" I ask. Ponyboy stretches and yawns, answering my question.

"Yeah I am. It's been a long day...and well night I guess. What about you Soda?"

"A little. I'll come to bed so you can relax. You really should get some sleep, looks like you've been crying all night cause of a lickin' or something Pone." He lightly nudges Ponyboy to show that he is joking and smiles his movie-star smile.

"Awe shut it, Soda! Just be happy it wasn't you! And I am going to bed now." He asks Soda.

"Okay, I'm right behind you little brother." Good, after tonight and the nightmare Pony had, I know he needs Soda more than anything.

"Night guys." I say.

"Darry.."

"Yeah Pony?"

"I really am truly sorry. I won't ever drink again!"

"I know. Stop apologizing baby and go to bed." I can hear the front door open and shut, followed by the squeaking of the couch as someone lays down on it. Must be either Two-Bit or Steve. Ponyboy, followed by Soda walk into their room and close the door behind them. I make my way into the living room to see Two-Bit sprawled out on the couch asleep already. There is crusted blood on his chin and his lip is swollen, but as usual he has a smile on his face. Must have been a fight over some blonde. I walk over to Two-Bit and shake him. He opens his eyes and looks at me confused.

"Get up Two-Bit...you and I are going to have a little talk."

**Soda's POV**

I walk to my bedroom and flop onto the bed. Pony follows me in and does the same thing. Except when he lays down he quickly rolls over onto his stomach...I guess he _is_ in a little pain. We pull the blankets up and I throw my arm around my little brother and we both fall asleep almost instantly.

**Two-Bits POV**

I wake up to the sight of Darry hovering over me. I look at him and smirk.

"Five more minutes mom!" I say, stifling a laugh and rolling over.

"I'm not kidding Two-Bit. Get up." I stay right where I am. "NOW!" Darry's voice is loud enough to wake the neighbourhood. I swing my feet over the side of the couch and pull out a pack of cigarettes from my front pocket. I take one out and stand up, about to go outside when Darry pushes me back on the couch.

"Not so fast. When I can home today Two-Bit..." he takes a deep breath. His jaw is clenching and his knuckles are turning white. "I walked in to find my baby brother sprawled out on the couch, still half pissed, off of the BEER that YOU gave him!" he swings his finger back and forth in front of my face on each word that he emphasizes.

"No need to point fingers here Darry, heh heh. It was just a couple beer."

"Yeah Two-Bit... A COUPLE BEER THAT LANDED PONYBOY WITH A SORE ASS, AND THAT COULD HAVE LANDED BOTH OF MY LITTLE BROTHERS IN A BOYS HOME! DID YOU THINK, EVEN ONCE, THAT GIVING A 15 YEAR OLD KID 5 BEERS WAS A BAD IDEA? ESPECIALLY WHEN SOCIAL SERVICES COMES-A-KNOCKIN' WHENEVER THEY F***ING FEEL LIKE IT?"

"Whoa Darry, back up! You SPANKED Ponyboy? HAHAHAHAHA! For drinking a couple beers with a buddy? Are you for real? Way to be the man Darry, show him who is boss! I haven't heard of anyone getting a trip across the knee since they were 6 years old! That is just too good." I am on the couch doubled-over because I am laughing so hard.

"You wouldn't think it was too funny if it was you. And, it WILL be YOU if there is ever a next time, and I won't hesitate to remove my belt. GOT IT?"

That makes me laugh even harder. Darry is threatening to belt me! HAHAHAH. I look up at Darry who is still standing over top of me. His face is red and I can see the anger building up behind his eyes.

"Sorry Darrel. I won't let Pony drink again. And I wasn't thinking about social services either. Sorry." I put on the best sorry face I could muster up.

"You better not forget again Two-Bit." And with that, Darry storms off to his room, slamming the door behind him. I laugh some more and head outside for that smoke.

* * *

**Okay, so I just wanted to write the little talk they had! Sorry, I have had a lot going on lately. I haven't had any time to even really think about writing, but I had about 20minutes and decided to use it! No I will not abandon the story.**

**Reviews please! They give me more motivation to update! And thanks for the reviews so far!**


End file.
